


How Strange It Is to Be Anything at All

by Longanimals



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Body Hair, Breeding, Choking, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Home Invasion, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Shower Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: In a world where humans have mating cycles, a rookie Nurse Joy loses her virginity to a powerful trainer who just so happens to get her pregnant and satisfy her heat in the meantime. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Joui | Nurse Joy/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	How Strange It Is to Be Anything at All

Nurse Joy stands at the front desk of a Pokemon Center and sighs nervously. Being one of the youngest of her many cousins, only 23 years old, she just recently finished nursing school and was appointed to work at this Pokemon Center about a week ago. Rather than assign her at the Center of a bustling city right off the bat, her relatives decided to ease her into her new life by having her work at a roadside Pokemon Center, the kind where weary trainers can rest themselves and their Pokemon for the night before continuing on their journey.

There’s not too many people currently inside the building except for a few older trainers just sitting around the lobby. Every now and then, she catches them staring at her when they think she isn’t looking, and she blushes a pink to match her undershirt. Strangely, she’s been feeling very hot these past few days, even though the inside of the Pokemon center is always air conditioned. At first, she thought that she might have a fever, but she ruled that out when there was no sweat or other signs of sickness. She doesn’t have the slightest clue as to why she’s been feeling like this, and when she asks the other Nurse Joys in the building they just smile and tell her that she’ll find out soon enough.

She sighs and sits down, resting her head and arms on the desk. Through the large window on the front of the Pokemon Center, she can see a group of trainers battling. All of them look to be in the range of “late teen” to “middle aged” with a wide variety of each age group. They’re taking turns battling in pairs while one of them keeps track of the score on a blackboard. It seems to be an official tournament, or at least it’s structured that way.

Her interest is piqued, so she stands up and walks towards the window to get a better view of the action. One trainer in particular seems to be absolutely crushing the competition. He’s a young man with straight shoulder-length red hair. He seems to be around the same age as Nurse Joy, perhaps a year or two older. He has a trio of long, thin scars going down his cheek, resembling the pattern of a claw, perhaps the sour memory of a rowdy Pokemon. He’s one of the taller trainers in the group and she notices a fair amount of muscle on his arms and calves. She leans forward to get a better look at the blackboard, pressing her face right up against the window. One of the old men sitting down near her leans down and grins, looking up her skirt at her bright pink panties. He silently pulls out his Xtransceiver, slides it underneath her skirt and takes a picture of them. He grins deviously to himself and puts the device back in his pocket with Nurse Joy none the wiser. 

She sees that the top right quarter of the tourney blackboard has a name dominating all of the other names on it, a trainer named Isaac. She concludes that the red-haired trainer currently in battle is Isaac, and that this battle is actually the finals for whatever tournament it is that they’re doing.

“Hey! What’s going on outside?” she asks one of the men in the lobby.

“What’s it look like they’re doing? They’re battling!” one of them replies.

“I see that, but...why?”

“Well, the winner of this tournament gets to have a certain ‘reward’,” he says, grinning.

“Really? What is it?”

“Hm...Let’s just say that it’s something that’s better than money...Heh heh heh…”

Nurse Joy is left with her naive curiosity, thinking that the reward is some kind of rare Pokemon. Her stupor is broken by a loud announcement from the scorekeeper:

“And the winner is...ISAAC!” he yells loud enough to pierce through the glass. The red-haired trainer takes a bow and recalls his Pokemon, a smattering of sportsmanlike applause and rude jeers following him as he walks back into the Pokemon Center. He sees Nurse Joy looking at him through the window and grins. 

He walks through the door and approaches her, standing straight up, about a whole head and a half taller than her. Nurse Joy swallows and her face flushes a hot pink once again, though she’s not quite sure why. He’s an attractive man, that’s for sure, but that doesn’t seem to be the reason. No...Isaac has this aura surrounding him that just bleeds confidence. Maybe it’s the smell. A distinct, masculine musk radiates from his body and floods into Nurse Joy’s nostrils. She’s ashamed to admit that a small dark line starts to form in her panties from smelling it.

“M-May I help you, sir?” she stammers.

He places a palm on the wall, trapping her in a corner made with his body. She blinks a few times, not knowing what to expect.

“Yes, you may. I couldn’t help but notice you watching my battle. Don’t speak, I already know that you loved it,” he says softly, wearing a smug smile. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind, there’s some folks who want to get their Pokemon healed, and I’m one of them.”

Nurse Joy looks past his broad chest and sees a growing line of trainers at the front desk, staring at her impatiently. “Oh my! I’m so sorry!” she says, ducking away from Isaac and running back to her post. He follows suit, strutting confidently straight to the front of the line. He silences all protests with a raised palm and sets six Pokeballs of various makes and models on the counter. Still blushing, she grabs them and places them on the magical healing machine behind her. Isaac turns around and rests his elbows on the counter, staring smugly at all of the trainers he beat. He also sees a group of old men drooling over an Xtransceiver, but he ignores them. Nothing they could be doing could sour the _joy_ of him winning the tournament.

“H-Here are your Pokemon back, sir.” She bows politely, trying to hide her blush. “We hope to see you again!”

“Oh, I sure will,” Isaac says mysteriously, grabbing the Pokeballs and putting them back in the bag. He struts out of the Pokemon Center confidently, looking forward to claiming his reward.

* * *

Nurse Joy opens the door to her personal room in the hotel section of the Pokemon Center and collapses on her bed. It was a long day, and this mysteriously persistent heat only made it worse. She decides to take a cold shower before bed in an effort to make herself even a little more comfortable. She takes off her vest and pink sundress, leaving her in only a pink bra and panties, matching the sundress in hue. She reaches behind her and undoes the clasps on her bra, revealing a pair of perky B-cup breasts. Briefly, she grabs one of them and examines it. Her nipples are stiff, sticking about a quarter of an inch outward in parallel directions. Now that she thinks about it, they’ve been like this for a few days now, since around the same time she started to feel this strange heat in her body. She presses one of them down inside of her breast, but it just reforms within seconds as soon as she removes her finger. She hooks her thumbs around the waistline of her panties and pulls them down to the floor, exposing her virgin pussy, pert ass and tuft of hot pink pubic hair. She stares down at her panties for a moment, particularly at the embarrassing dark streak of arousal. Her mind wanders back to the cause of it, Isaac’s musk, and a fresh drip of feminine fluid starts to form. 

She shakes her head and walks into the bathroom. She turns the dial on the wall and a stream of icy water comes gushing out. While it’s warming up to her desired temperature, she removes her hair ties and sets them on the sink, letting her long, pink hair flow unrestricted. Once the water is of a comfortably cool temperature, she steps in and closes the curtains. She sighs and just lets the water course down her back, moistening her hair as it goes. She applies a healthy dose of shampoo to her length hair and scrubs, working out all of the oil and dirt as the water cascades down the sheer cliffs of her erect nipples. Her skin comes next, running her thin fingers up and down her body to coat it in a thick lather of soap.

She grabs the shower head to rinse off some of those hard-to-reach spots. As she gets to the area in between her legs, she stops, a shiver running down her back when the water touches her pussy. A sinful thought pops into her head. What if she used the nozzle to masturbate? Nobody would notice, and no matter how hard she tries, she can’t stop thinking about Isaac’s muscular body and maculine smell. God, she hasn’t been this horny since she was a teenager!

Gingerly, she spreads her pussy lips with the thumb and forefinger on her free hand. Heart pounding, she positions the nozzle diagonally underneath it a few inches away. She bites her lip as the soft water flows against her clit and exposed virgin walls, touching them with the gracefulness of a gentle lover. But it’s not enough. Hand shaking, she turns the nozzle onto its “massage” setting. Instantly, a jet of cool water gushes directly onto her clit, striking it like a thousand rapidly-tapping fingers. She leans her head back and lets out a long, sultry groan, lifting her leg onto the rim of the bathtub and supporting her body against the wall.

Just as she starts to really get into masturbating, the shower curtain opens. A naked man stands in front of her, with a toned, muscular torso and straight red hair. Nurse Joy freezes like a deer in headlights and stares at him. It’s Isaac, the trainer that won the competition earlier that day. But why is he standing in her bathroom now? Conflicted thoughts race through her head. A part of her wants to protest, wants to scream for help, but another, more depraved part of herself tells her to just stay silent and see what he wants. The latter half of her mind is louder and wins, like the devil on her shoulder.

“You can shower all you want, Nurse Joy, but it won’t make you feel any less hot,” he states matter of factly.

“W-Why are you here? The guest rooms are on the other side…” she replies meekly.

“I know that. I also know about your little ‘problem’. You have this feeling of heat in your body that just won’t go away no matter how hard you try. Not only that, but you’ve been feeling more aroused as of late. Don’t even try to deny it. Only a horny woman would be doing what you’re doing right now.”

Blushing furiously, she slides the shower nozzle back into its dock, her thighs shifting back and forth nervously from how close she is to orgasm.

“I know what’s happening to you,” he continues. “You’re in heat. Once women get to be your age, their body gets this voracious desire to breed that can only be satiated by a man having sex with them. By the way, fertility rates are increased as much as 500%, so even a drop of semen can basically ensure a pregnancy.”

“W-What? That’s insane! That’s not true! How come I never learned this in health class? Or heard about it at nursing school?”

“The school system likes to keep this as a secret little surprise for young women. And it’s completely true. I’ve impregnated dozens of women while they’re like this, a handful of them even being your cousins, so I know exactly what to look for. And,” He takes a deep inhale, breathing in every ounce of feminine pheromones radiating from Nurse Joy’s body, before sighing contentedly. “What to smell for.”

Her eyes are wide, her pussy throbbing with wanton need. She’s still not sure if what he’s saying is true, but she’s willing to accept it if it means that she can finally get some relief from this arousal. 

“In fact, that little tournament you were watching today? We were competing over who got the right to plant our seed inside of you. I won. Now, I think it’s high time that I claimed my prize.”

He climbs over the walls of the bathtub and positions himself in front of her. Her sapphire eyes briefly meet his pale emeralds before travelling down and scanning the rest of his body. Defined jawline, broad shoulders, barrel chest covered in curly red hair, lightly toned abdomen with a treasure trail leading from his navel all the way down to his cock. She gasps and covers her mouth when she sees it. It points straight forwards like a compass towards her virgin pussy. Smooth skin covers the entirety of his shaft all the way up to the halfway point of his crown.

“Beautiful, isn’t it? It’s been the virgin killer and baby giver for so many wonderful women of all shapes and sizes.” He grabs the underside of her chin and forces her to look up at him. “You’re just the next one on the list.”

The red-haired trainer closes in on her, pressing his body up against hers and pinning her on the wall opposite the shower head. He grabs her pert ass and gives it a firm squeeze with his right hand and braces the back of her neck with his left. Nurse Joy is pulled into a deep, strangely passionate kiss as his tongue slips past her lips and wrestles with her own. She shivers, mind swimming with the lewd thought of giving her first kiss to a complete stranger. Her eyes are wide, taking in every detail of the scene around her. Isaac’s half-lidded eyes, filled with confidence like he’s just going through the motions of impregnating yet another woman, the water from the shower dampening his red hair and cascading down his back. 

Isaac moves his hand from her ass to his cock and presses the crown against the entrance to her pussy. He pulls his mouth away from hers and grins, gazing deep into her soul as he prepares himself to claim another woman’s virginity. Slowly, using the water and her own precum as lube, he slides his dick into her slit, forever robbing her of her purity. She closes her eyes and moans wantonly. Her heat-addled lust starts to grow exponentially from finally having a cock plunge inside of her.

“God, nothing in the fucking universe beats a virgin’s tightness…” Isaac mumbles as his cock stretches the walls of her pussy open. Even inside of her vagina, the center of where her heat is radiating from, she can feel how hot the skin on his dick is. Slowly, steadily, he pushes more of his length inside of her. The blood from her hymen flows down her inner thighs, but is completely indistinguishable from all of the other warm fluids currently making themselves known. 

Eventually, he bottoms out inside of her, pressing his balls against her pert ass. “Are you okay?” he asks. She nods. “Can I keep going?” She nods feverishly, eyes squeezed shut. He pulls his dick out of her slit, increasing the speed just a little bit. He brings his right hand, which has been gently squeezing her ass this whole time, up to her clit. He holds it upside down and starts rubbing two fingers back and forth over her nub at a moderate pace, the rest of his fingers resting on top of her bright pink bush. His other hand remains firmly in place on the back of her head as he plants light smooches across her face. He pulls his cock out just enough that it leaves the crown inside before sliding it back in. He picks up the pace a considerable amount this time around, slamming his dick in and out of her recently deflowered pussy at a comfortable andante.

A heat rises from deep within Nurse Joy’s core. However, it feels different than the kind of uncomfortable heat she’s been dealing with the past few days. This is a relieving, orgasmic heat, akin to the feelings she had those few times when she masturbated amplified by a hundred.

“I-Isaac...I’m going to have an orgasm…” she says breathily.

“Oh, is that so? Then by all means, go...ahead!” he grunts, bottoming out once more inside of her.

Her eyes roll into the back of her head as she cums. The denied feminine fluid from earlier gushes out of her pussy and joins the growing pool of bodily liquids formed at her feet. Isaac basks in the feeling of her hot cum sliding down his balls, wrapping them in her sticky arousal. He uses the new load of fluid as lube to start slamming his dick inside of her as quickly as he can. Her moans shift from long and lurid to sharp and staccato, groaning in time with the trainer’s balls slapping against her ass.

Isaac’s entire demeanor suddenly changes. The hand on the back of her head moves to her throat, gently pressing the webbing of his thumb against her windpipe while his thumb and forefinger squeeze the sides of her neck, creating the illusion that he was choking her. The hand on her clit starts rubbing furiously, adding in another finger as it slides back and forth across her sensitive nub at a breakneck pace. Lewd, wet noises fill the room, both from Isaac’s staccato thrusts against Nurse Joy’s water-slick skin and the relentless assault on her clit that his hands are busy with. Soft, gentle kisses transform into rough, hickey-inducing ones, sometimes crossing the line between kissing and biting.

His mouth has been working its way around her head, marking her neck, cheeks, forehead and mouth until he finally gets over to her ears. He nibbles one of her earlobes before whispering “You ready to get pregnant?” All she can do is whimper in response. The red-haired trainer groans and hilts himself inside of her one last time. She screams as she feels his piping hot load enter her body and fill up every crevice of her pussy. He locks eyes with her as his cock spasms inside of her, filling her unspoiled womb with virile cum.

Once his orgasm passes, he pulls out. Without anything keeping it in, his load comes flowing back out of her pussy and onto the shower floor, being carried away by the water like all of the fluids before it. A sense of unbelievable warmth and relief spreads through Nurse Joy’s body from her womb to the tips of her toes. Her heat has finally been satisfied by the seed of a powerful man.

Isaac takes a step back, removing his hands from her clit and throat. The water washes over her body, rinsing her body of any sweat, drool, cum or any other leftover fluids.

“T-Thank you…” she pants breathily. “We hope to see you again…”

“Who said we were done? I need at least two loads to satisfy me,” he replies. Sure enough, his dick is still rock hard, ready for another round or three.

“You want to do it again? O-Okay…”

Grinning deviously, the red-headed trainer reaches behind him and turns the shower off. He circles around Nurse Joy’s body and wraps his arms underneath her armpits. With very little effort, he picks up all of the young nurse’s weight. She lets out a surprised gasp as she’s hoisted into the air. She can feel Isaac’s defined muscles wrapping around her thin arms. The part of her that’s still suffering from heat wants to just get down on her knees and worship every inch of this man’s body from his bulging biceps all the way to his musky balls.

Isaac slides his dick in between her thighs, resting her pussy on the top of his throbbing shaft. Nurse Joy looks down at his dick with wide eyes as he gently thrusts his hips back and forth a few inches, basking in the warm embrace of her pussy on top and water-slicked thighs everywhere else. Still carrying her body, he steps out of the bathtub and into the bedroom, their bodies dripping wet. Isaac plants firm, assertive kisses on her neck the whole way through, his hips not slowing down once. Once they reach her bed, he drops her body facedown. Her weight dips and bounces on the boxspring a few times as she turns her head to look at her lover. His hands are on his hips, dick demanding attention.

“Hands and knees. Now,” he orders.

Her body shaking, Nurse Joy gets up on all fours, presenting her ass to him. She wiggles it a little, hoping to get his approval.

Isaac takes a deep inhale. “Ahh, you still smell like a bitch in heat. Perfect, because that’s what you are.”

A part of her wants to raise an objection to being degraded like this, but she knows in her heart that it’s true. The redheaded trainer sharply slaps his hands against her ass, keeping it steady so he can slide his dick inside. He presses his crown against her slit and pushes. She’s able to take all of it in at once this time around thanks to the little bit of experience she gained, along with a lot of watery lube. Immediately, he goes at top speed, the same he was using at the end of their last session, slapping his balls against her clit every time he slams home. Droplets of water from both of their bodies splash away when his hips collide with hers. Keeping his right hand on her ass, he reaches forward with his left and grabs the end of her damp, hot pink hair. Her hair ties are out, so there’s a lot more of it to go around, hanging down to around armpit level. He pulls back, forcing her to look at the wall ahead of her. He brings his other hand down to strike her ass in time with his thrusts, hitting her with an open palm and leaving a hot red handprint that grows brighter with every collision.

“Are you a bitch in heat?” he says softly, pulling her head back.

“Yes…”

“Louder!”

“Y-yes!”

“Say it! Say you’re a bitch in heat and you can’t live without my cock!”

“I-I’m a disgusting bitch in heat and I can’t live without your cock! I want to spend the rest of my life serving you! Just please, cum inside me and get me pregnant!”

Isaac didn’t expect her to go above and beyond like that, but he welcomes her depraved confession with open arms. “Yes! Yes! Submit to me! Fuck!”

As soon as the last word escapes his lips, he thrusts forward and brings his hand down on her ass one final time. He pulls Nurse Joy’s hair and forces her to gaze up at the ceiling as she cums around his cock. Isaac leans his head back and lets loose a lurid moan as he explodes inside of her, guaranteeing a pregnancy.

As he comes down from his orgasm, the red-haired trainer leans forward and rests his body on top of her back. He continues to thrust weakly and moves his hands to start kneading at her breasts. They both pant hotly, recovering the energy that they spent from their hardcore fuck session.

After a few minutes of this passionate embrace, Isaac pulls his dick out of her pussy. It shrinks back to its flaccid size, no longer being exposed to the sultry heat of Nurse Joy’s vaginal walls. A second passes before his backed-up load comes oozing out of her slit and onto the floor.

“Pregnant...I’m gonna be pregnant…” Nurse Joy murmurs to herself, a part of her still in disbelief of her situation.

The two lovers collapse onto the bed with Isaac holding yet another mother to his child. They drift off to sleep with the trainer’s hands on her breasts, their bodies radiating a passionate heat.

* * *

Nurse Joy looks out the window of her private room. She’s no longer a rookie anymore; she’s an experienced nurse with a few years of experience under her belt. Next to her is her peacefully sleeping daughter, the light of her life. She’s learned the patterns of her heat cycles by now, and she just recently entered another one. She looks outside at a familiar scene of a group of trainers and a blackboard, fighting for who gets the right to sow their seed inside of her again. A certain red haired trainer is once again dominating the competition. She closes her eyes and bites her lip, the telltale sign of feminine pheromones filling the room. Almost unconsciously, she starts rubbing her pussy through her sundress and grabs her breasts. They’ve swollen considerably since her pregnancy, and she’s even leaking some milk thanks to the motherly urge growing inside of her. Nurse Joy sighs contentedly, reminiscing on that fateful night when Isaac impregnated her. She’s found her true calling in life; not as a nurse, but as a breeding cow, and she could not be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
